Dommage collatéral
by yumeriku
Summary: Un mariage arrangé? Surtout avec ce genre de personne? Le pire pour Lucy vient de tomber. Mais c'est avec un beau sourire que sa bonne éducation oblige, qu'elle accepte la situation. Entre une guerre froide que se livrent Raven Tail et Fairy Tail, notre jeune protagoniste va essayer de survivre du mieux qu'elle peut. (Rating M, pour les prochains chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour à vous, je suis ici avec une nouvelle fiction basé sur le fandom de Fairy Tail. Vous allez peu-être constater quelques fautes d'orthographes, je suis en ce moment a la recherche de quelqu'un pour me corriger (Donc si quelqu'un veut se proposer, qu'il n'hésite pas ;) )  
**_

 _ **Les chapitres sont cours, mais je vous promets de faire en sorte que les suivants soient de plus en plus long. J'y travail!**_

 _ **je vous laisse sans plus tarder le plaisir, et l'appréhension de la lecture de mon premier chapitre.**_

* * *

Le jour se levait paisiblement sur le domaine des Heartfilia, une des familles les plus puissantes du pays. Assise sur la balustrade de sa fenêtre, une jeune demoiselle regardait le lever du soleil aux mille et une couleurs. Les occupants de la maison dormaient toujours. Elle avait encore quelques heures de calme devant elle. Mais si quelqu'un était passé et l'avait observé, il aurait remarqué les petites larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il aurait senti sa détresse et son désespoir. Mais personne n'était là. Et c'était ainsi isolé qu'elle essuya ses yeux humides, couleurs chocolat, et qu'elle prit une grande respiration. Elle décolla sa petite frimousse de la fenêtre, leva son petit corps, et ferma durant un instant, un très bref instant, ses yeux. Mais ce court moment suffit à faire disparaitre toute tristesse de son regard pour laisser place à une détermination sans failles !

…

Assise devant sa magnifique poudreuse datant du siècle dernier, la jeune fille était entourée de deux domestiques. L'une s'attaquait à sa belle chevelure blonde, pendant que l'autre, armée d'une houppette, essayait d'uniformiser sa peau, pourtant déjà naturellement satinée.

\- Mademoiselle, le petit déjeuné est servi dans une demi-heure, dans l'aile est.

\- Merci Septo-sans.

Une fois prête, elle se leva, et s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe, qui lui tombait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, et qui se terminait par un col haut, aux manches longues. Elle hocha la tête, approuvant, et se mit en route. La demeure familiale était immense, ce qui était un soulagement pour la jeune fille, car cela lui permettait de plus facilement d'éviter cette personne qu'elle appelait père. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le portrait d'une femme, d'âge mûr, aussi blonde qu'elle était, et qui possédait les mêmes prunelles brunes. La demoiselle posa une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur le cadre.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance maman, murmura-t-elle tellement bas, que l'on n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait dit quelque chose.

Arrivée dans la grande salle à manger, elle constata que son père était déjà là, portant son éternel costume marron, une tasse de café encore fumante devant lui. Lucy ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de le considérer comme un être humain. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, le dos bien droit, mit la serviette correctement sur ses jambes et commença à manger ses œufs mollets, accompagnés de toasts beurrés pendant que son thé infusait. Car même s'il n'avait montré aucun signe lors de son arrivée, elle savait que si elle ne prêtait pas attention à cette étiquette qu'on lui avait enseignée depuis son plus jeune âge, il le remarquerait tout de suite. Il se leva, jetant négligemment son journal sur la table.

\- 17h45, dans le hall. Ne sois pas en retard !

Il n'y eut pratiquement aucun signe extérieur montrant que la jeune demoiselle ait réagi aux paroles de son père. Mais un fin observateur aurait remarqué, au niveau de la fourchette, que les jointures de ses doigts étaient bien trop blanches pour être naturel. Elle termina son petit déjeuner dans un silence complet. Puis, elle se leva, remercia le vide pour son repas, et partit en direction de sa salle de révision, où son professeur particulier l'attendait. Après ses cours, et une petite collation, la demoiselle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Septo ?! Veux-tu s'il te plaît dire à Marie de me préparer ma tenue. Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir si besoin est.  
\- Aujourd'hui ? Mais mademoiselle…  
\- Oui, aujourd'hui ! Je ne serai peut-être plus capable de ce genre de chose à l'avenir!  
\- Bien Mademoiselle, je vais de ce pas prévenir Marie.

Lucy ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle était devenue une véritable Lady, capable de cacher toutes informations sur son état d'esprit, et qui réagissait extérieurement avec calme, alors qu'en réalité son cœur éclatait, tantôt de rage, et tantôt de tristesse. Jouer la comédie les avait épuisés, elle et sa mère. C'était pour cette raison qu'elles s'étaient créé un havre de paix à une heure à cheval d'ici. Une fois dans sa chambre, Marie l'aida à enfiler ces vêtements noirs, composés d'une culotte de cheval et d'un chemisier en coton.

Arrivée aux écuries, Loki l'accueillit en hennissant. Lucy fit son premier vrai sourire de la journée en contemplant son magnifique étalon couleur champagne ambré et se dépêcha de le seller et brider pour partir au petit trot en direction de la forêt.

La modeste clairière, où elle avait fini par s'arrêter, baignait dans un beau soleil de midi. Sur sa droite une corde, qui tenait à l'aide de plusieurs arbres, formait un minuscule enclos, où elle s'empressa de mettre Loki, débarrassé de son équipement. On voyait dans le fond, une minuscule cascade pas plus grande qu'un enfant, dans un bassin qui faisait à peine deux mètres de diamètre. Impossible de se baigner dedans, mais Lucy sourit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où elle s'était assise sur ce rocher pour simplement se ressourcer en fermant les yeux. Enfin, dans un coin sombre de la clairière, trônaient les vestiges d'un arbre, qui laissait penser par la taille de sa souche, qu'il avait sans doute vu le commencement du monde, avant de mourir. En son creux, étaient cachés les trésors de Lucy. Mais avant de s'en approcher, elle commença étirement et échauffement.

Sa maman l'emmenait ici quand elle était petite.

Sa maman lui avait enseigné l'art de manipuler les dagues, ainsi qu'un arc.

…

\- Il faut toujours être préparé ma chérie, parce que tu ne sais jamais ce que te réserve demain. Et un homme averti en vaut dix.

\- On va me vouloir du mal, maman.

-J'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin de ce savoir, mais Lucy, il vaut mieux être préparé que d'ignorer !

…..

-Lucy, pour manipuler ces armes, tu dois toujours avoir l'esprit calme et concentré, être pleine d'amertume et de colère ne sera jamais bon, tu comprends.

-hum… Oui… Je comprends maman.

….

Après son échauffement, Lucy alla chercher ses armes, et commença une danse qui respirait le danger, mais aussi la légèreté ! Elle était magnifique. Ces mouvements ne tremblaient pas et étaient d'une grande précision. Pendant deux petites heures, notre demoiselle ne s'arrêta pas un instant, mais l'heure tournait, et elle se devait de rentrer. Elle replaça les armes à leur place, caressa doucement le tronc, fit demi-tour. Ce fut sans un regard en arrière qu'elle sella et brida pour la deuxième fois de la journée Loki, et repartit comme elle était arrivée.

La jeune fille embrassa une dernière fois son étalon qui, joueur, lui mordilla amicalement son bras de ses tendres lèvres. Elle fit, sans doute, son dernier véritable sourire de la journée, puis lui tourna le dos, et partit vers le manoir.

Septo était sur les marches du manoir et guettait son arrivée. Quand elle la vit enfin, ce fut du soulagement que l'on put percevoir sur son visage.

\- Mademoiselle, monsieur vous a fait parvenir la tenue à mettre ce soir, et il est plus que temps d'aller vous préparer !  
\- Merci Septo-san.

La robe, taillée dans un tissu somptueux, de couleur rouge, cintrait la jeune fille à la taille et lui descendait jusqu'au pied, cachant ainsi de magnifiques escarpins qui allongeaient ses jambes et lui faisaient une silhouette voluptueuse. De longues manches partaient en évaser et son dos était lassé. Un collier, qui reposait au creux de son cou, descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Ces cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon, tressé de perle rouge, et tenaient grâce à une broche que la jeune femme tenait de sa défunte mère. C'était, dans sa tenue, le seul petit caprice qu'elle s'était autorisée.

Une cloche sonna quelque part dans le manoir, annonçant que les invités venaient de pénétrer dans leur domaine par le portail extérieur. Au moment où les valets ouvraient la porte de la voiture, Lucy pénétra dans le hall, où son père l'attendait. Il était exactement 17h45.

\- Lucy, n'oublie pas de sourire à ton fiancé et ne me fait surtout pas honte, sinon...

La menace planait dans l'air, et la jeune femme fit son plus beau sourire mais aussi son plus faux.

* * *

 _ **Voila, n'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et à me critiquer! Si vous avez des questions je me ferait un plaisir d'y répondre.**_

 _ **Je compte poster deux fois par semaine, donc je vous retrouve se mercredi pour le chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Je souhaites aussi remercier Syana, qui m'ai d'une grande aide dans l'écriture de cette histoire.  
**_

 _ **Bien à vous! Bisous**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien le bonjour à vous, c'est avec plaisir que je vous poste mon deuxième chapitre comme promis.  
**_

 _ **Comme je vous avais déjà prévenu, mes chapitres sont pour le moment assez court, mais les prochains seront de plus en plus long.**_

 _ **Je ne m'attarde pas plus, et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Un homme, du même âge que le père de Lucy, pénétra en premier dans la pièce. Habillé d'un costume assorti à son immense barbe noire, il était d'une grande carrure. Mais ce qui fit frissonner Lucy particulièrement ne fut pas son attitude froide et austère mais bel et bien ses yeux noirs, emplis de vice. Oui, il n'y avait rien de bienveillant qui émanait de lui. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Ivan Draer, Maître de la société de Raven Tail.  
-Enchanté, Jude Heartfilia, et voici ma fille, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy sourit et inclina la tête tout en réalisant une petite courbette. Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire sarcastique de la part de de son visiteur.

L'homme se retourna ensuite, pour laisser place à un jeune homme tout aussi imposant que son père. Ces cheveux blonds étaient en pétard, pourtant on devinait que l'on avait fait preuve de patience pour les dominer un minimum. Ces larges épaules étaient recouvertes d'une chemise noire. De sa main gauche, le jeune homme tenait avec nonchalance une veste de costume anthracite assortie à son pantalon. Mais ce qui tétanisa Lucy tandis qu'elle le détaillait, fut ces yeux, d'un bleu électrique où des reflets dorés venaient se perdre en flexuosité. Il la toisa de haut en bas, une marque de mépris sur le visage puis détourna la figure, ennuyé.

\- Et voici mon fils, Laxus Draer.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, allons rejoindre la salle à manger où un bon vin nous attend déjà.

…..

Lucy les suivit, le sourire moins prononcé qu'en début de soirée, appréhendant la suite. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement pour elle, le repas se passa comme si elle n'existait pas. Étant d'éducation noble, à table, les femmes n'avaient pas droit à la parole. Lucy fit donc ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle regardait son assiette, se tenait droite et mangeait en silence, essayant de n'écouter qu'à moitié la discussion qui tournait autour des deux hommes, qui vantaient les mérites de leurs empires respectifs. Elle jeta, malgré elle, un regard à la dérober à celui qu'elle allait devoir désormais appeler son fiancé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux d'un bleu électrique alors qu'une légère expression de dégoût apparaissait sur son visage. Elle rougit, mais si imperceptiblement, que personne ne le remarqua, et rebaissa promptement ses yeux sur son assiette. Elle déposa ses couverts et mit ses mains sous la table pour cacher les légers tremblements qui les lui parcouraient. Mais son visage restait serein. Elle serait assurément une excellente actrice, si cette carrière lui était accessible.

Le repas terminé, les deux hommes partirent dans un salon adjacent, décrétant qu'ils devaient parler affaires. Son père lui jeta un regard où on y lisait un avertissement, avant de définitivement se retirer, sans doute pressé de fumer un bon cigare, et de boire un bon digestif. Lucy se leva, elle aussi, et s'apprêta à proposer au jeune homme de la suivre dans un autre salon, pour y déguster un scotch de son père.

\- Ne crois pas que cela m'enchante. Ne pense pas que cela faisait partie de mes plans d'être ici et de devoir me coltiner une truie comme toi. Alors pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Garde-la bien fermée comme tu as l'habitude de le faire et fait venir une domestique pour qu'elle m'emmène à mes appartements.

Lucy serra la serviette qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main, prit une grande respiration pour évacuer tout sentiment néfaste qui aurait pu la faire sortir de sa carapace.

\- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaître l'un l'autre. Mais je comprends que vous devez être fatigué après ce voyage…  
\- Je pense que tu ne comprends pas gamine, mais sache que je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, et encore moins désireux de te côtoyer. Crois-moi, la fatigue n'y est pour rien !  
-Bien. Mais sache, petit crétin arrogant, que je n'ai également rien demandé à cette situation, donc je ne te permets pas de me parler comme tu le fais. Et tu vas gentiment me suivre, poser tes sales fesses sur un de nos fauteuils et boire le verre que je vais te servir. Et tu la fermeras!

Lucy avait chuchoté ces mots, plein de rage. On pouvait lire dans son regard qu'une tempête se préparait. Allez savoir si la tirade fonctionna, ou si le regard avait suffi de lui-même, mais le résultat fut le même, Laxus se tut. Il laissa, tout de même, un sourire énigmatique poindre sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il la suivit donc dans ledit salon, s'assit, prit le verre que Lucy lui tendit et la ferma. Non pas qu'il eût peur d'elle, loin de la ! Mais il s'avérait que cette gamine était la première personne à oser le traiter de petit crétin arrogant. Donc de curiosité, il l'avait suivi, et maintenant le verre à la main, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle était assise bien droite dans un fauteuil, les mains posées sur cette magnifique robe qu'elle portait, les yeux perdus vers l'âtre, où brûlait un petit feu.

Si on s'était mis à la place de Laxus, et que l'on avait observé cette demoiselle bien pâle, bien droite dans cette robe rouge, à l'attitude quasi irréprochable, il était vrai que l'on aurait pensé comme lui : On aurait déclaré qu'elle était quelconque, sans intérêt. Mais il y avait quelques minutes à peine de cela, Laxus avait vu en elle un feu qui brûlait, un vent la secouait de l'intérieur. Pendant un bref instant, il avait vu quelque chose qui justifiait son soudain intérêt pour elle. Il la regardait franchement à présent, attendant de voir combien de temps elle tiendrait cette mascarade et cette situation grotesque. Combien de temps resterait-il dans cette pièce à attendre ? À attendre, oui mais quoi ?

Il eut sa réponse à 21h45. Les deux patriarches entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune fille se leva tout de suite, fit une révérence aux messieurs. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci pour cette belle soirée Laxus, en espérant vous revoir au plus vite. Maintenant si vous me permettez père, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

Elle dit tout cela, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Si Laxus n'avait pas été présent lors de cette prétendue soirée, où aucun mot n'avait été échangé, il y aurait presque cru.

…..

Notre demoiselle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Son premier réflexe fut de se déshabiller de rage. Debout dans la pièce, ses petits poings serrés le long de ses cuisses. Elle mit toute son énergie à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler devant à la réalité qui lui faisait face. Elle alla chercher sous son matelas, un petit carnet en cuir relié, son stylo, son bracelet, maintenant trop petit pour son poignet, s'installa sur sa méridienne le long de la fenêtre et commença sa lettre.

Ce petit carnet, seul témoin de ce qui se passait réellement au fond de la jeune fille, était un recueil de lettres qu'elle écrivait à sa maman. C'était son rituel.

Alors, elle commença.

« Chère Maman,  
… »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est ici que je vous abandonne, mais je vous retrouves ce dimanche, pour le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Je me répète mais encore un tout grand merci à Syana pour son aide.**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions si vous en avez, ou à poster une critique, si besoin est.  
_**

 ** _Bien à vous, et à dimanche!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, alors comme promis, nous sommes dimanche, donc je vous poste mon chapitre 3.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie en tout cas de vous arrêter et de prendre quelques minutes pour lire ma fiction. L'histoire va avancer petit à petit, donc soyez patient!**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, elle souhaita les refermer au plus vite pour ne pas remettre les pieds dans sa propre existence. Mais ce fut avec regret qu'elle finit par sortir son petit corps ses couettes encore chaude. La jeune femme se mit devant son miroir et s'observa. On voyait sous ces yeux des marques de fatigue qui seraient vite effacées sous la dextérité de Marie et de sa houppette. Mais l'épuisement ne faisait en rien défaut à la beauté de la jeune fille. Ces cheveux blonds tombaient en une cascade soyeuse et brillante, le long de son dos. Elle était plutôt fluette, toute en délicatesse, malgré tout, elle était bien proportionnée. Ces yeux chocolat étaient pétillants, et n'avaient pas encore cédé devant les différents défis que la vie lui donnait. Son regard était galvanisé et enflammé. Tout son être respirait encore le besoin de vivre !

Marie pénétra dans la pièce pour la préparer, l'heure avançant. La jeune fille se laissa malmener, retourné et frotté.

Quand elle fut prête et qu'elle se mit en route, elle était pleine de force et d'énergie. Ce fut la tête haute qu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger. Des prunelles bleues se fixèrent immédiatement dans les siennes. Mais ce fut avec un coup de tête dédaigneux qu'elle détourna brutalement son regard.

Le petit déjeuner ainsi que le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Lucy ignora royalement les personnes présentes et put se rendre en toute tranquillité à son cours particulier. Elle passa l'après-midi à choyer et à dorloter son Loki d'amour, qui était le seul à le lui rendre sans rien attendre en retour. (Sauf peut-être des carottes!)

Notre petite Lucy essayait de se convaincre que tout irait bien.

Elle essayait.

…..

Ce fut après le souper, que la situation se corsa. On les convoqua dans le salon.

\- Bien après moult débats, Monsieur Draer et moi-même sommes convenus d'un arrangement. Le mariage se déroulera dans trois semaines, le temps que les papiers soient en ordre. Il se déroulera dans le domaine de Raven Tail, et Lucy partira vivre là-bas dans une semaine ainsi que ses biens, qui, nous espérons, n'arriveront pas trop tard.

En bref tout avait été programmé sans leur consentement. Un coup d'œil à son futur mari et elle comprit que tout cela avait été programmé sans que l'on lui demande son avis. Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans le regard de Laxus. Son père lui remit un document qu'elle devait signer pour que le notaire puisse commencer les démarches nécessaires et être prêt à temps. Elle aurait voulu consulter le document à son aise, dans sa chambre, mais un regard de son père lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le droit d'émettre son opinion sur le chapitre qui concernait son mariage et sa vie. Elle regarda donc cette paperasse qui scellerait à jamais son avenir.

Elle ne soupira pas, son corps resta droit pendant qu'elle survolait d'un regard placide cet acte de mariage remplit de protocoles qui en auraient rendu plus d'un nauséeux. Ce rapide coup d'œil suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait aucune échappatoire possible.

Dans la pièce, on sentit la tension qui émanait des deux aînés, qui commençaient légèrement à s'impatienter.

On avait bien éduqué ce petit bout de femme. Trop bien éduqué. On lui avait appris à dire la bonne réponse à chaque fois. Même si cette réponse était en désaccord avec ses propres sentiments. Sa mère, qui l'avait quitté jeune, avait fait du bon travail. Car elle avait créé une femme, capable de maîtriser ces émotions, capable de faire taire sa conscience au prix du sacrifice, sans pour autant éteindre le feu qui brûlait au plus profond d'elle.

Appuyée sur le secrétaire, la demoiselle empoigna le stylo, une discrète réticence étant perceptible dans son geste.

Une légère hésitation.

Le stylo était à quelques centimètres du papier. Le geste était déjà légèrement entamé.

…

\- Lucy, ma petite chérie, n'oublie jamais que l'eau dort, le vent est transparent, que la terre est calme, et que le feu est chaleur, mais…  
\- À moi, maman à moi !  
\- Je t'écoute ma chérie.  
\- Mais n'oublie jamais que l'eau est tempête, le vent est ouragan, la terre est … heu gronde !  
\- Oui, c'est bien, et de cette flamme qui brûle en toi. À toi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais !

…

\- Ma princesse n'oublie jamais d'être plus maligne que tes adversaires. En observant, et en étant spectatrice, tu verras plus facilement quand il te faudra agir. Laissez-les croire ce qu'ils veulent. L'important se situe là.

Ce fut d'une main que la mère de la petite fit une légère pression sur le cœur de celle-ci.

\- Pour toujours te donner de la force, pour que jamais que tu n'oublies, je te donne cela. Garde-le précieusement.

La petite fille prit dans ses mains un petit bracelet.

Le bracelet des étoiles.

…..

\- J'émets une condition, puis je signerais votre papier.

Son père la fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à la remettre à sa place, quand Laxus s'interposa.

\- Qui est ?  
\- Je souhaite que Loki vienne avec moi quand je partirai, et je veux qu'il ne soit en aucun cas considéré comme un bien, ou la propriété de qui que ce soit. Loki m'appartient. À moi, et à moi seule !

La jeune fille défiait quiconque de ces prunelles chocolat où dansaient des flammes ardentes. Elle soutint courageusement le regard bleu électrique qui lui faisait face.

Son père bouillonnait de rage. Il avait pour ainsi dire oublié que sa fille était une personne douée de parole et de pensée. Laxus quant à lui, était surpris. Dans ce contrat, il était clair qu'elle était flouée. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas un seul instant à se sauver elle, mais plutôt un stupide étalon. Il émit un ricanement.

\- Et bien soit, si Mademoiselle ne désire que cela, qu'elle signe. Je donne ma parole que le poney ne fera pas parti du contrat.

Lucy tiqua légèrement au nom poney, mais ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Elle cherchait la moindre étincelle de mensonge ou de traîtrise. Mais tout ce qu'elle parvenait à lire était de la moquerie. Pour la première fois, on put lire sur son visage un sentiment. Elle mordillait ses petites lèvres sans relâche. Et ces grands yeux exprimaient de l'incertitude. Le croire sur parole était impossible pour notre petite héroïne. La confiance n'était absolument pas quelque chose qui qualifiait la relation qu'elle avait avec les personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'homme électrique leva les yeux au ciel, prit le contrat des mains de cette stupide fille, et nota, de sa grande main, la condition qu'elle venait d'émettre avant de signer. Il tendit ensuite le stylo à son père, qui émargea et le passa ensuite à Jude. Quand la dernière signature apparut sur la feuille. La jeune femme se détendit enfin, et signa à son tour.

D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu penser à un caprice d'enfant. Mais pour elle, c'était une première victoire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas objecté, qu'elle n'avait pas protesté. C'était un combat, qui pour la première fois, elle gagna. Son cœur eut un sursaut de surprise face à sa victoire.

Une fois le document approuvé, tout le monde se détendit légèrement. Maintenant que la roue était lancée, les invités, ayant des affaires et des contrats à honorer dans leur domaine, partiraient le lendemain. Jude Heartfilia regarda sa fille, prenant conscience qu'elle était toujours présente.

\- Maintenant, tu peux disposer.

Il se détourna d'elle aussitôt, comme il l'aurait fait d'un bon vin devenu aigre. Seules les prunelles bleues lui électrisèrent le dos lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, ce fut avec précipitation qu'elle courut prendre ce petit bijou qu'elle aimait serrer fort dans ses mains. Elle l'observa pour la millième fois. Fait d'or, il y avait caché dans les petites perles qui le composaient, de minuscules étoiles taillées dans une pierre qui les faisait changer de couleur tel un arc-en-ciel.

Elle songea un moment, que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un l'avait soutenue, à sa manière. Si Laxus n'avait pas consenti à sa requête, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire aboutir cette demande. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête et décida de se vêtir de sa nuisette de nuit, par-dessus laquelle elle mit un peignoir.

Assise sur sa méridienne, la jeune fille commença son rituel, le petit carnet posé sur ses genoux. Le bracelet était étroitement serré dans une de ses mains, pendant qu'un crayon s'activait avec acharnement sur le papier.

Cette petite demoiselle, qui se battait à sa manière contre les aléas de la vie, venait, sans s'en rendre compte, d'entrer dans une guerre qui ne la concernait pas.

Perdu dans la lettre qu'elle écrivait à sa mère, ce contrat qu'elle venait de signer était non seulement un changement de prison, mais était aussi au cœur d'une intrigue qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Elle était devenue, sans le vouloir, le dommage collatéral de cette histoire.

«Chère Maman,

…..

\- Les Heartfilia bénéficieront du soutien incontestable de la guilde qui compose Raven Tail, et inversement,  
\- Laxus prendra les commandes de l'empire des Heartfilia à la mort de Jude Heartfilia, et tant que Lucy sera à ses côtés,  
\- Si celle-ci venait à se séparer de Laxus Draer pour une des raisons citées en annexe 3, l'empire Heartfilia reviendrait à Raven Tail,  
\- S'il arrivait malheur à Lucy, et que Jude Heartfilia ne soit plus de ce monde, l'empire Heartfilia ainsi que tous ses biens reviendront à Raven Tail,  
\- Laxus prendra les commandes de l'empire de Raven Tail à la mort de Ivan Draer,  
\- Si Laxus venait à mourir, l'empire Heartfilia reviendrait à Raven Tail,  
\- Si Laxus et Ivan Draer venaient à mourir Raven Tail reviendrait à l'empire Heartfilia.

… »

* * *

 _ **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review pour vos impression?**_

 _ **Merci Syana pour cette corection, et je vous donne rendez vous normalement mercredi pour le prochain chapitre!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à vous, je tenais à m'excuser, car tenu de certaines circonstance personnelle, je n'ai pas sut tenir ma promesse de publier ce mercredi.**_

 _ **Mais je vous rassure que je suis toujours active, et vous présente mon chapitre 4 avec plaisir!**_

 _ **Une bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut consacrée aux préparatifs. Les meubles, protégés de tissus étaient malheureusement trop grand pour être emporté au manoir de Raven Tail. Il fallut donc juste préparer les malles où bijoux et vêtements allaient se perdre dedans. Les affaires de Lucy mettraient plus de temps à parvenir au domaine. La jeune fille dut donc se contenter d'un simple bagage, qu'elle emmènerait avec elle, ou elle trouverait à l'intérieur de quoi l'habiller quelques jours. La jeune femme resta loin de ces préparatifs, préférant faire ces adieux aux domaines. Elle chevaucha Loki du matin au soir. Mais le jour fatidique de son départ arriva. Devant la voiture, une maigre et unique valise à la main, Lucy regarda la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau de son père, où celui-ci se tenait sûrement debout en l'observant. La veille, elle était allée se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, lui faisant ses adieux. Son père, quant à lui, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis ce fameux soir. Ce fut avec un dernier regard vers la bâtisse, que notre demoiselle s'engouffra dans la voiture, sans un seul au revoir de la part de ce celui qui restait sa dernière famille.

Le cœur plein d'appréhension, son voyage commença vers Raven Tail.

….

C'était un grand édifice, fait de pierres grises, rendu noir par le temps. Elle inspirait la richesse ainsi que le pouvoir et elle n'avait rien à envier à une demeure royale. Si ce n'était cette aura de froideur qui se dégageait d'elle. Rien de plus étonnant quand on voyait qui en était le maître. La jeune fille soupira alors que sa tête reposait contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle n'était déjà pas très heureuse dans sa maison, mais savoir qu'elle allait passer le reste de ces jours ici la déprimait plus encore. Elle serra la petite valise qui lui faisait office d'unique bagage, contre elle. Elle attendit sagement que l'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte, ce qu'un valet de pied s'empressa de faire. Son petit nez se fronça face à la température ambiante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant sa nouvelle maison, essayant de tout analyser de ce nouvel univers.

…

On la conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs, où elle fut vite perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête devant une porte. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la jeune fille constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une modeste chambre, ou trônait en son centre, un lit à baldaquin aux couvertures grises. Une grande armoire en bois reposait sur la partie droite de la chambre, ainsi qu'un meuble à miroir, poudreuse de fortune. Une petite salle de bain était attenante et très rustique. La personne qui l'avait conduite lui expliqua que cette chambre serait provisoire, jusqu'à son mariage, ou elle rejoindrait alors les appartements de son mari. La jeune fille resta tout de même surprise, mais hocha la tête. On lui expliqua comment se rendre dans les différents endroits du château sans se perdre. Et aussi les lieux où elle n'avait expressément pas le droit de se rendre.

Elle songea qu'un simple mot de bienvenue lui aurait suffi. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle entreprit d'ouvrir son unique valise pour en défaire les trois tenues qu'elle avait prises avec elle, le carnet en cuir et son bracelet qu'elle s'empressa de placer sous son nouveau matelas. Elle pensa qu'ils auraient pu faire un minimum d'effort, n'étant pas une simple demoiselle venue chercher abris. Mais Lucy savait depuis longtemps se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait.

Il était déjà tard, et ne s'étant pas nourrie de la journée, son estomac se manifesta. Aux mêmes instants deux petits coups se firent entendre à la porte.

\- Le dîner sera servi dans dix minutes Madame.  
\- Merci.

…

Quand elle eut rejoint la salle à manger et qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, quatre personnes étaient occupées à dévorer un poulet rôti accompagné de frites sans aucune délicatesse. Lucy s'assit sur une des chaises vides. Au début, elle était légèrement hagarde, ne sachant que faire. Puis elle décida de faire fi des personnes présentes, et de se servir elle-même. Elle entama son assiette, le dos bien droit.

\- Ca va Mad'moiselle, on ne sentirait pas un peu coincé ?  
\- C'est qu'elle a de l'éducation, ne manquerait plus que le petit doigt en l'air ! Flare, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle !  
\- Et avoir son air ennuyeux? Merci, mais non merci Kurohebi.  
\- Les gars, ne la faites pas fuir alors qu'elle vient d'arriver ! Sinon Maître Ivan va nous en vouloir.  
\- Mais regarde là ! Elle ressemble à rien cette lilliputienne !

Ils ricanèrent tous, et continuèrent à lancer leurs injures à la demoiselle, qui tentait malgré tout de rester stoïque.

Nos quatre protagonistes présents étaient ce qui peuplait la guilde de Raven Tail. Avec leur attitude de roturier, ils faisaient penser à des malfrats, malgré la renommée de leur maison.

Lucy s'empressa de terminer son repas, pour s'échapper au plus vite des personnes présentes. Elle se sentait humiliée. Une fois qu'elle fut parvenue à fuir, la jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre. Son petit corps tremblait de partout et dans ses prunelles dansait une flamme de pure haine. Cette haine n'était pas seulement tournée envers ces gens grossiers qui lui avaient « tenu » compagnie lors de son repas, mais aussi envers son père qui était la cause de cette situation. Le maître de maison, ou même son fiancé, n'était pas venue l'accueillir comme le protocole l'exigeait. Elle souffla. La seule personne, qui aurait été la capable à l'instant de la calmer, était sa mère. Par la fenêtre, elle vit que la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber. Elle décida quand même, malgré l'heure tardive, d'aller voir comment se portait Loki. C'était maintenant le seul allié et le seul ami qui lui restait.

…

Elle ne demanda pas d'aide, se débrouilla par elle-même pour arriver aux écuries. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre les moqueries des gens qui peuplaient le château.

Elle se perdit, tourna en rond. Quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta un corps solide, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'empêchant de vaciller plus longtemps. La demoiselle leva les yeux et croisa ce regard bleu au reflet doré. Elle ferma les yeux et jura. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle fit un pas un arrière de façon à remettre de la distance entre eux. L'homme en question la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la gamine, ta chambre est de l'autre côté.  
\- Je désirais voir si Loki était bien installé.

Elle murmura ces mots. Elle était humiliée pour la deuxième fois de la journée et devoir reconnaître qu'elle s'était perdue, lui était impossible. Le jeune homme ricana. Il empoigna sa main, lui fit réaliser une demi-pirouette, et marcha dans l'autre sens, sans la lâcher. Il ignora ses maigres protestations. Il ricanait toujours quand il la fit finalement traverser une porte et qu'ils arrivèrent dans une cour. La jeune fille frissonna face au froid qui lui mordait les bras et les jambes, guère protégés.

\- Cette porte mène aux écuries, tu trouveras ton poney dans une des stalles. Ne te perds pas en revenant à ta chambre, je n'ai pas envie de te servir de baby-sitter et d'attendre Madame pour la raccompagner.  
\- Ça ira, je t'ai déjà assez vue aujourd'hui. Oh, et j'aimerais à l'avenir prendre mes repas dans ma chambre.

Cette requête, ou ordre, était dite sur un ton ou se mêlait dégoût et mépris. Laxus la regarda amusé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Ha Ha, j'ai dû louper un beau spectacle ce soir ! Je regrette de ne pas être venu manger avec vous ! Désolé de te le dire princesse, mais tu n'es plus chez toi, et tu ne commandes rien ici. Alors les repas seront toujours servis en bas. Tu n'as qu'à jeûner, si cela te déplais tant que ça.

La jeune fille souffla.

\- J'ai compris que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici, merci. Malheureusement, je suis là, et je pense que m'ignorer ne va pas arranger les choses !  
\- Gamine, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ta présence me dérange. Mais tu sais le plus drôle ? C'est que tu es tellement insignifiante que t'ignorer et t'oublier est naturel ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux stupéfaits. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais venir t'accueillir ? Si ? Mince, mais c'est que tu es bête en plus. Écoute si tu n'as pas compris la situation, ce n'est pas ta personne qui nous intéresse mais le nom Heartfilia, et toute la réputation qui va avec. Toi, tu n'es qu'un objet dans cette histoire !

Cette information n'était pas une nouvelle pour la demoiselle, mais c'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait en face, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans retenue, et sans gêne. D'entendre enfin tout haut sa vie résumée en un mot « objet », déclencha quelque chose à l'intérieur de son petit corps. Comme si Laxus venait, par ces paroles, de déverrouiller un cadenas depuis très longtemps fermé. Ce petit bout de femme, à l'apparence si fragile, ne réfléchis pas plus de deux secondes avant de jeter son pied à la tête du jeune homme. Cet homme empli d'arrogance et de suffisance, et qui était lié à elle par un contrat. Laxus fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas, et reçut son pied en plein dans son oreille droite rendant son équilibre précaire un bref instant.

\- Écoute-moi petit crétin. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'objet ? Il te dit d'aller te faire foutre par qui tu veux. Un objet, mais mon pauvre, tu n'imagines pas à quel point l'objet peut faire de ta vie un réel enfer.

Ce fut sur ces paroles, anormalement irréfléchies et grossières, que notre Dame s'engouffra dans l'écurie, abandonnant un Laxus ahuri. Il retira la main de sa tempe, et sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de son oreille. Si on lui avait dit que la donzelle était capable de ce genre de démonstration, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il resta prostré au sol pendant quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il fallut à son cerveau pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regardait la porte par laquelle la Miss venait de disparaître, hésitant encore à la suivre et lui remettre une correction, qu'il pensait justifiée. Mais il secoua finalement la tête, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle était, dans son esprit, rien de plus qu'une gêne. Qui se révélait de moins en moins gérable et coopérative. Quand il repartit vers sa chambre, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien faire de ce petit brin de fille qu'on lui fourrait dans les pattes.

…..

Notre jeune femme, les bras autour du cou de Loki, se laissait aller à son immense chagrin. Le premier depuis que son père lui avait annoncé son mariage. Le premier depuis celui qu'elle avait eu quand sa mère était décédée. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en elle depuis si longtemps. Elle pleurait sa mère, elle pleurait l'injustice. Elle pleurait sa colère, et sa haine. Elle pleurait simplement sa vie à venir. Toutes émotions se mélangeaient donnant une petite Lucy inconsolable. Et c'étaient les yeux bouffis, le corps secoué par des spasmes, les naseaux de Loki dans les cheveux, qu'elle s'endormi dans un coin du boxe.

La nuit était fraîche, de belles étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Une petite fille s'endormait, blottie sur de la paille, avec comme ange gardien un cheval à la robe cuivrée, rappelant le pelage d'un lion.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, Alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

 ** _A partir de maintenant, je publierais une fois par semaine, en essayant de faire cela tout les dimanche. Les chapitres devenant plus long, ils mettent plus de temps à l'écritures, à la relecture, mais aussi à la correction._**

 ** _Mais je vous rassure, je ne suis pas prête à vous abandonner pour autant !_**

 ** _Bien à vous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou, désolé pour la journée de retard, j'essaierai que ça n'arrive plus.**_

 _ **Je ne vous embête pas plus, et vous laisse découvrir mon chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

Ses petits yeux émergèrent petit à petit. Il fallut à notre jeune héroïne quelques instants pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, légèrement engourdie, de la paille pleins les cheveux. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard tendre de son fidèle compagnon, Loki. Elle prit conscience que le claquement qu'elle entendait depuis son réveil n'était autre que ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Les bras étroitement serrés contre son corps tremblant, elle se leva. Notre demoiselle voulait rejoindre sa chambre, se réchauffer, et terminer sa nuit dans un lit. Elle se frictionnait les bras en sortant de la stalle, quand elle entendit un murmure un peu plus loin. La jeune fille hésita. Ses bonnes manières lui dictaient d'ignorer le bruit continu et de rentrer. Mais sa bonne éducation était quelque peu « parasitée » ces derniers temps. Elle décida d'aller outre les obligeances, et suivit sa curiosité.

Ce fut avec une immense délicatesse et légèreté que la demoiselle se rapprocha du murmure. Ses petits pas l'amenèrent trois boxes plus loin, ou un homme était assis et parlait à voix basse dans une sphère, que l'on appelait «Lacrima vision ». Cela lui parut sérieux, car l'homme semblait s'emporter dans son discours. Il parlait toutefois trop bas pour que l'on puisse comprendre le moindre mot. D'un point de vue extérieur, il donnait une impression de bêtise. Son comportement rappelait un enfant qui avait peur de se faire prendre alors qu'il réalisait un de ces mauvais coups.

Fort heureusement pour notre petit bout de femme, caché dans la pénombre, il ne l'aperçut nullement. Elle était aussi discrète qu'une petite souris. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes ses larges épaules qui bougeaient face à l'animation qui l'agitait. Elle voulait se rapprocher pour pouvoir entendre quelques bribes de la conversation. Mais cela risquait de devenir dangereux pour elle de s'attarder. Surtout si l'homme venait à la remarquer. Ne désirant pas tenter le diable plus longtemps, notre Miss repartie aussi discrètement qu'elle s'était approchée.

Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune fille tournait et retournait la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin dans son esprit, ne sachant pas encore comment elle allait réussir à l'exploiter au mieux. Ce fut donc la tête pleine de pensées, les couvertures lui tenant bien chaud, qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Une cloche sonna quelque part dans le manoir, réveillant ses occupants. Lucy ouvrit difficilement ces yeux encore gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Notre petite Demoiselle pénétra dans sa salle de bains, s'observa dans un miroir. Les yeux rouge et bouffi, les cheveux plein de paille. Le teint qu'elle arborait ce matin aurait pu être qualifié de blafard. Ce fut avec fermeté qu'elle entreprit de démêler ses cheveux. Cela lui prit du temps et lui demanda beaucoup de patience. Une fois terminée, elle se plongea dans une douche bouillante, espérant émerger de cette nuit difficile. Ce petit moment de détente la revigora, et lui donna de l'énergie pour affronter le petit déjeuner qui approchait rapidement. Elle s'habilla sobrement, se contentant de sa tenue d'équitation, ayant des projets pour la journée à venir.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte qui menait à la salle à manger, elle prit une grande respiration et entra avant que tout courage ne l'abandonne définitivement. Elle fut surprise de constater que personne n'était présent. Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle s'empressa de s'attabler. Les odeurs du pain frais, des croissants chauds, et du café réveillèrent son appétit. Avoir autant pleuré l'avait épuisée mais également affamée.

Alors qu'elle beurrait son croissant, un Laxus encore endormi pénétra dans la pièce, en se massant la tempe toujours douloureuse de la veille. La Miss se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était espérant, sans grande conviction, passer inaperçu. Mais Laxus interrompit son parcours et la regarda de ces yeux bleus zébrés d'or. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre nos deux personnages, chacun se demandant comment réagir en présence de l'autre. Un couteau dans une main, un croissant dans l'autre, les prunelles chocolat dans celles d'un bleu électrique, ce fut le ventre de Lucy qui les interrompit. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux sur son croissant. L'homme vint s'asseoir et se servit une grande tasse de café chaud qu'il s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres.

La tension était palpable, mais personne ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de manger en silence, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

À la fin de son repas, la jeune demoiselle prit un petit sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et s'empressa de mettre des victuailles dedans. D'abord amusé par son manège, Laxus ne dit mot. Mais en remarquant la façon dont elle était habillée, il comprit quelles étaient ses intentions. Il rit d'abord tout bas avant d'être pris par un véritable fou rire. La Miss le regarda, interloquée.

\- Sérieusement gamine, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je te signale que tu es à une journée de chez toi. Tu ne connais pas ces terres. Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu te perdes, ne te méprends pas sur mes propos. Juste attend que le mariage soit officiel, ça m'empêchera de devoir te chercher inutilement.

Le rouge qui teinta les joues de la jeune fille n'était en rien de la gêne.

\- Et la forêt n'est pas qu'amicale, les loups qui y habitent se feraient un plaisir de manger une petite fille comme toi.  
\- Laxus ! Si tu es si prompt à charrier une demoiselle souhaitant juste se dégourdir l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner ?

Le jeune homme pâlit quand la voix se fit entendre. Il jura discrètement, étant dans l'incapacité de refuser la requête de son paternel. La jeune Lady sourit légèrement, contente de voir Laxus ainsi piégé par ces propos. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir passer la journée à ses côtés. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle salua Ivan Draer et se mit en route vers les écuries.

\- Je pars dans une demi-heure.

Elle lâcha l'information, avant que la porte ne se referme au nez d'un Laxus quelque peu désabusé par la tournure des évènements.

…

La jeune fille passa son énervement sur les nœuds de la crinière de Loki.

\- Quel goujat cet empoté. « Tu devrais attendre le mariage pour te perdre». Tu te rends compte Loki ? Il est tout ce que je déteste. Il est mesquin, grossier, irrespectueux ! Il me fait sortir de mes gonds plus vite que n'importe qui !  
\- Je suis dans ta tête au point que tu parles de moi toute seule gamine ? J'aurais été flatté si tu avais été un tant soit peu attirante à mes yeux!

Notre Lady sursauta violemment et laissa tomber le peigne qu'elle avait en main. Elle se retourna, la main levée, mais Laxus interrompit son geste en attrapant son poignet.

\- Ça ne prend pas deux fois de suite princesse, alors range tes griffes. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie d'avoir recours à la violence ? Ce n'est pas très respectable, tu sais.  
\- Je n'attribuerai pas le mot respectable à ta petite personne.

La jeune fille soulevait son menton, mettant au défi le jeune homme de répondre. Mais Laxus la lâcha et leva les bras en l'air, comme pour calmer un animal sauvage.

\- Tout doux, gamine.

Il partit préparer sa jument arabe, couleur or. Quand il fut prêt à monter en selle, le jeune homme se tourna vers la Miss.

\- Je te fais un rapide tour du domaine, ensuite on rentre. J'ai des choses importantes à faire et ce n'est pas toi qui va modifier mes plans.  
\- Des choses ? Comme cette nuit, au fond d'…

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, mais de colère l'information était sortie toute seule. Elle le regrettait déjà, non pas juste à cause de la réaction de Laxus, qui avait bondi sur elle. Une main l'empoignant par la gorge, l'autre la bâillonnant. Non, elle le regrettait parce qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autre occasion de s'en servir. Elle venait peut-être de gâcher une chance.

…..

Après l'avoir soulevé de force pour la mettre à cheval sous un regard meurtrier. Laxus avait pris son propre équidé et les emmenait en trottinant vers la forêt. La demoiselle avait conscience qu'il était fou de rage et préférait donc se taire, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Une fois loin du château et de toute personne susceptible d'écouter leur conversation, Laxus se tourna vers notre demoiselle en fulminant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les écuries à cette heure-là ? Tu étais déjà un contretemps pour moi, voilà que maintenant tu deviens carrément une gêne. Ça fait deux ans que personne ne m'a pris, deux ans que ça fonctionne. Et toi, tu débarques et tu fais tout capoter en une nuit.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle ressentait une colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Oui, elle l'avait surpris. Mais cela ne justifiait pas cette légère peur qu'elle sentait en dessous de la rage du jeune homme. Il continuait à fulminer, parlant des différentes possibilités pour la faire disparaître sans que personne ne le soupçonne de l'avoir éliminé. La Demoiselle, entendant les différentes façons de la faire hypothétiquement partir dans l'au-delà, se décida à intervenir.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien entendu.

Cela ne le rassura pas, mais eut tout de même le don de l'adoucir un petit peu.

\- Je te préviens que si tu ouvres ta petite bouche sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je m'occuperai personnellement d'amener ta carcasse dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouvera. Et à l'avenir mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et fous moi la paix !  
\- Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu trempes, mais assure-toi de régler ça avant notre mariage. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à toutes tes histoires illégales.  
\- Ma pauvre fille, tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds. Toutes mes histoires illégales ? Mais sais-tu au moins quelque chose à propos de Raven Tail ? Vue ton regard idiot, je dirais que non. On voit que tu as toujours été dans ton beau château, entouré de tes gentilles domestiques. Mais sache que le monde n'est ni rose, ni beau. Alors redescend de ton petit nuage, gamine !

La jeune fille ne releva pas, méditant les paroles du blond. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Et même s'il était légèrement, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, piquant dans ses propos, la Miss reconnaissait ses lacunes. Malheureusement, son seul allié était son bel étalon couleur de feu et ce ne serait pas lui qu'il l'aiderait à combler les trous. Elle jeta un regard à la dérobé au jeune homme électrique.

\- La réponse est non ! Je ne sais pas quelle est la question que tu allais me poser, mais se sera non !

Notre petite Lucy soupira. Elle avait quelques minutes crues en la possibilité d'avoir des informations, mais il était clair qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Ils continuèrent leur promenade dans un silence quelque peu pesant. Ce fut dans un accord tacite qu'ils décidèrent de ne plus parler de leur altercation pour un temps. La jeune fille put donc profiter de ce silence et commencer son repérage des lieux. Son ancienne clairière lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Après ce rapide coup d'œil des environs, Laxus reparti vers le château, décrétant que son rôle s'achevait ici. Mais notre Miss ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Juste une question. L'endroit le moins visité de la forêt se situe de quel côté ? Ne me regarde pas avec cet air, je ne cherche pas à me perdre. Du moins pas encore. C'est juste pour savoir.

Notre jeune demoiselle essaya, sans grand succès de paraître la plus innocente possible. Mais Laxus ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde et se contenta de lever une main lui montrant qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Elle dut donc se résoudre à ne recevoir aucune d'aide de sa part et de devoir se débrouiller, encore une fois, toute seule.

Elle abandonna l'idée de trouver un nouvel endroit pour aujourd'hui.

…

Après s'être correctement occupé de Loki et que Laxus ait disparu notre Miss regagna sa chambre. Elle y resta toute l'après-midi, sautant par la même occasion le repas du soir. Elle se contenta des victuailles prises ce matin et ce fut en dévorant un roman qu'elle termina sa journée.

Mais au soir, une fois habillée d'une nuisette, blottie dans son lit, à écrire dans son petit carnet, une idée germa dans son esprit. Des lacunes, elle en avait. Mais qui ne cherchait pas à apprendre et restait sur ses acquis, mourrait bête. Son plan se mit donc en place. Elle allait devoir se renseigner. Et ce n'était pas en restant enfermé dans ces murs qu'elle aurait des réponses. Car elle pressentait qu'elle ne trouverait aucun allié dans ce bâtiment.

Notre jeune fille s'endormit, la tête remplie d'une idée fixe, il fallait qu'elle parte !

* * *

 _ **Alors? Vous me dites vos impression?**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre! bisous**_


End file.
